


fanart: Derek & Stiles

by gryzdolnik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Two losers in the snow...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beggar_always](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/gifts).



> Derek & Stiles for beggar_always, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

 

\+ one more


End file.
